Cigarettes
by Sweet-Lemonade
Summary: Kagami has had this habit since middle school and has never told anyone about it, especially Aomine. But when he actually finds out, Kagami knows he's in trouble. (AoKaga, Established relationship, Kagami smokes, a little angst, some fluff, some smut)
1. Chapter 1

Kagami looked up at the sky, blowing smoke out of his mouth before taking another drag from his cigarette. He had been waiting for Aomine for awhile now and he decided to take a smoke break. It would have to be quick, for he had no idea when Aomine would finally show up.

The two teens had been dating for about a year now and the bluenette still didn't know of Kagami's bad habit. And it wasn't like he never wanted to tell him, he just didn't want the ace to worry. Plus, his mom is a nurse for God's sake and knowing her, she has probably told him about all the horrible effects of smoking.

The redhead takes another long drag before dropping the cigarette on the ground, grinding it with the heel of his shoe. And just in time, too!

"Sorry I'm late," Aomine calls as he enters the streetball court, his nose wrinkling up, "Ugh, why does it smell like smoke?"

"Some douchebag was smoking and I asked him to go somewhere else and he fucking blew smoke on me," Kagami lies as he starts walking into the middle of the court.

"What a dick. Did you hit him?" the tanned ace asks, a sly smirk peeling across his face.

"Of course not. I'm not dumb enough to start a fight." Aomine chuckles and gives his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips before he starts dribbling the ball.

"That's good, because if you anyone ever beat them up, I'd probably end up killing them," he says, a large, bright smile spreading across his face as Kagami just rolls his eyes, a small pout coming to his face.

"Don't say that, Ahomine. If anyone overheard us, you could get in some trouble."

"Awe, you looking out for me?"

"Of course I am!"

"God, I am so lucky to have you," Aomine says, looking at the redhead fondly as his face went as red as his hair.

"Stop saying such embarrassing shit all the time!"

"I know, I know," was the last thing they say to each other before starting their one-on-one.

* * *

"I'll text you when I get home," Aomine states as he starts walking down the street, waving to his lover as he went. Kagami waved back, watching him until he couldn't see the teen anymore. He sighs and takes out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter, walking to the side of his apartment building before he lights the cig.

As he takes the first long drag, he leans his head up against the wall, closing his eyes as he began to feel relaxed in his own, unusual way. The reason he even started smoking was because his mother used to before she passed away. It reminded him of the time when she would sit out on the back deck and smoke with her sister, and she'd laugh when Kagami would imitate her.

It was a fond memory, but it was also the beginning of this horrible habit. Kagami looks down at the ashtray on the ground next to his shoe, he sees that it was filled with mostly his own cigarettes with a few belonging to his neighbors. He squishes the smokeable into the tray before going up to his apartment, taking a shower and putting his closes in his laundry basket.

He had to go to practice tomorrow and he didn't want to smell of smoke because he just knew that Kuroko would say something. Or maybe just say something to Aomine and God, that would be a disaster.

One day, when they were walking down the streets, they had saw a chain smoker standing outside of a liquor store and Aomine… Well, he said that he didn't understand why anyone would smoke. And, of course being the baka he was, Kagami tried to "hypothetically" explain it. He even brought up the fact that his mom used to smoke, which was followed by the bluenette's reasonable remark, saying that was probably the reason she died. That made the redhead shut right up.

The ace sighs as he walks into the kitchen to make himself dinner, his body tired from the strenuous one-on-one they had. He always loved watching Aomine play and felt like he was the luckiest person alive to have captured his attention. He did everything with Aomine and told everything to Aomine, well except for one thing.

He hated lying, but what was he supposed to do? The teen would surely have a heart attack if he ever found out. And plus, Kagami didn't want to quit smoking yet. It was still his safety blanket.

* * *

He was screwed, he already knew after the first sentence was announced. His coach and Momoi decided that it'd be a good idea to go to a summer training camp together. And it would be for a whole fucking month. He finally understood why he was instructed to bring a duffle bag of necessities that day. Kagami couldn't hold off that long! And knowing his boyfriend, hell even Kuroko, they'd do something with his bags and find his lighter and cigarettes.

"Do we have to stay the whole time?" Kagami asks Riko, one of her brows shooting up in confusion.

"Kagami-kun, I thought you'd be thrilled. Momoi-san and I even set it up to where you and Aomine would share a room. Well, with Kuroko too." The redhead gulped around the lump in his throat, nodding as his coach continued to look at him.

"Oh, I was just wondering," he tries to pass off, earning a suspicious look from his shadow that was standing by his side.

"Well, if you're all ready, we can go."

"Hai!" the team yells in unison, picking up their things before they started towards the subway station. The ace walked stiffly, thinking of places to hide his stuff so that neither of the teens would find them. God, it was going to be a long trip.

"Kagami-kun," Kuroko whispers as he puts his hand on Kagami's back, "Is there something you are hiding from all of us?"

"Why would you think that, Kuro-"

"You hold your pens and pencils in a certain way. And when you bring them to your mouth to bite them, it reminds me of a smoker. Is this correct, Kagami-kun?"

"Shit…" the redhead mumbles as he looks away, gritting his teeth, "Don't tell Aomine."

"Why not? He should be the one to know this."

"No!"

"Why?" Kagami went silent for a moment, a deep sigh escaping from his mouth.

"Because I don't want him to worry. He'll surely try to help me quit."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Kuroko asks carefully, sitting down next to the ace on the subway.

"Because I'm not ready yet. I just need a little more time." A light chuckle rumbled from Kuroko's chest, a supportive hand on the redhead's shoulder making him feel calm. They didn't say anything, they didn't need to. The silence between the two of them was relaxing and Kagami was grateful for that. He still had a lot of things he wanted to request, but he could tell that his shadow already knew what they were.

After a couple hours on the train, Seirin finally reached their destination where Touou was already waiting, a smile coming to the tanned Miracle's face as he saw his lover step into the station. Kagami smiles back and walks to his boyfriend, the two of them giving each other a quick peck on the lips, knowing that their teams were still a bit weirded out by their relationship.

"I'm glad you could come," Aomine says as they all began walking to their camp, "Weren't you going to America to see your dad this month?"

"No, that's next month." The bluenette just nods, making pleasant conversation. They intertwined their fingers together and walked close to each other, goofy smiles on both of their faces.

"Also, my dad said that if your parents are alright with it, you could come with me," the redhead says, laughing when he saw the shocked look on the other's face.

"Really? You're not fucking with me?"

"Of course not, idiot. Why would I joke about something like this?"

"Holy shit," Aomine mumbles as the smile on his face widens, "I can finally see what America is like."

"Well, L.A, but yeah." They continued to talk about plans and other things like the basketball game that was on the night before; just normal stuff.

Once the large group found the hotel that they would be staying at, all of the basketball players went out back to soak in the sauna while Riko and Momoi checked everyone in. Kagami sighed as he felt himself sinking deeper and deeper into the hot water, closing his eyes. He just sat there, his face going red as he stayed in longer, a big hand ruffling his damp hair.

But Kagami was not able to stay in that peaceful position for long. Another hand then latched onto his ass, giving each cheek a tight squeeze before trailing a finger up the redhead's spine. It took all of his willpower not to groan at the delightful shiver that ran through his body. Kuroko shot Aomine a look, knowing what he had done.

"Aomine-kun, do not do that kind of stuff while the three of us are roommates."

"Shut it, Tetsu! I'm not doing anything," the Miracle ace shouts, a very light blush coming to his tan cheeks. Kagami couldn't help but to smile at the two as they began to go back and forth, bickering at each other as if they had never been enemies. He just sat silently in the hot spring, listening to the buzzing of conversation in the background.

"Hey, Kagami. Don't fall asleep. I don't want you to drown in my arms," the bluenette snaps as he flicks the teen's forehead, ruby eyes snapping open at the sudden impact.

"I wasn't asleep, Aho," he mumbles as he sits up and lets his arms settle on the edge of the hot spring, "Besides, you wouldn't let me drown anyways."

"Of course I wouldn't," he says before planting a sweet kiss on the redhead's cheek, wrapping his arms around the sunkissed teen's waist. The two teams shuffled uncomfortably at the affectionate gesture, looking up when they hear the familiar shouting of Riko.

"Alright! I have all of your room keys and Momoi has the list of who goes in what room. Now," she says as she holds the plastic bag of key cards, "Put on some towels and line up!"

* * *

"Wow, it's so nice in here," Kagami says as he walks into his room, Aomine shrugging past him to put down his bag.

"Yeah," he says as he plops down on one of the two queen sized beds, "Plus, we get a bed to ourselves, Taiga."

"Remember, no funny business," Kuroko states as he puts his duffel on his bed, shooting a quick glare at Aomine who only shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, if you're gone for awhile, we'll be sure to put a sign on the door for you."

"I will come in no matter what and just stand by your bed until you two get awkward and stop." Kagami couldn't help but laugh while the tanned boy grumbled, flipping off his old shadow.

"Not cool, Tetsu. Just because you don't jack off that much doesn't mean you can ruin sex for us," Aomine states as he boos, pointing his thumb down in a childish manner.

"I do not wish to see Kagami-kun in a position like that. He has such an innocent look to him that I do not want that to be ruined."

"Hmm, interesting," the tanned ace says as a wicked smirk splits across his face, "Wanna have a three-way with us?"

"No! Kuroko is not going to join us when we are-" Kagami tries to defend, but was cut off by the soft voice of the shorter male.

"Maybe later. But while we are in an unfamiliar place, I would appreciate it if you two held back for a month. Or at least find somewhere else to do it."

"Alright, Tetsu!" Aomine yells as he claps, Kagami's face going red.

"I refuse to have a three-way! So, no way that's going to happen!"

"Do not try to put it off, Kagami-kun. You knew it would happen at some point." The redhead groans in frustration before grabbing his backpack and a key card before leaving the room, flipping the two Miracles off before he shut the door. Those bastards…

He walked quickly down the hall towards the elevator, going down to the ground floor so that he could take a walk. His coach waved to him as he left the building, knowing by the look on his face that he was already fed up with his boyfriend and his shadow.

As he went down the street, he took out his packet of cigs, grabbing one before lighting it. He didn't pay attention to where he was going, he just let himself wander around this new place, finally snapping out of his daydream when he runs into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sor-"

"Kaga-chin? Why are you smoking?"

"Oh, Taiga is here," a spine chilling familiar name says smoothly, prompting Kagami to quickly hide his cigarette behind his back.

"Aka-chin, I just saw Kaga-chin smoking," Murasakibara says bluntly, the ace quickly looking away as Akashi looks right at him, his gaze burrowing into his skull.

"No I wasn't, Murasakibara. You must have imagined it," he tries to say, but the waver in his voice gave him away. The shorter boy approaches the ace, grabbing his wrist and pulling it away from his back, plucking the cigarette from Kagami's hand before taking a long drag. After he blows it out onto the redhead, he quickly smashes it on the ground.

"There is your excuse. Now you won't be lying to Daiki," the captain says plainly, "Tetsuya already texted me the details or your predicament."

"He what?!"

"Kuro-chin also told me that you and Ao-chin were going to have a three-way," the giant says as he stuffs his mouth with more candy.

"We shall talk about that later, but for right now," Akashi says, a large smile spreading across his lips, "I do not appreciate you lying, Taiga. Especially to all of us."

"Look, I'm planning on quitting, I just-"

"And when will that be? In a couple of months, years? Or until you are diagnosed with lung cancer?" Kagami just sighs and rubs the back of his neck, his shoulders slumping at how right Akashi was.

"I… I don't know. I just don't think I'm ready to give it up yet."

"Then when will you be?" He had him there. Kagami didn't know how to answer, his whole body going stiff and his mind going blank. When would he be able to? Probably never unless someone made him. But he sure as hell didn't want that someone to be Aomine. He didn't want to find out at all!

"I see… Well, you have my contact. I expect to get a text at some point saying that you wish for me to help," the redhead says, winking at the ace before turning on his heel, "For I have already beaten that habit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 coming your way!**

* * *

"God, what's with you and getting smoke blown on you, Kagami?" Aomine asks as he wrinkles his nose. Kagami just shrugs as he throws his still open backpack on the bed and strips down to his underwear, putting his old clothes in the laundry basket. He walked into the bathroom and starts to run water for a shower to get the scent of smoke off of him. As he stood in the warm spray, he began to think about what Akashi had said to him.

He had never known that Akashi used to smoke, since it seemed so unlike him. But he figured that he didn't look like the type to smoke either. Kagami lifted his head up a little bit as the bathroom door was opened, a smile coming to his face as Aomine began to speak.

"Hey, Kagami, do you want me to grab your pjs?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, Ao. Thank you," he says sweetly, a deep chuckle coming from the bluenette.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get out," he says before leaving the room, letting Kagami relax once again. His thoughts began to be muddled by the tanned teen, his cheeks going red. It wasn't because of anything dirty, but the thought of cuddling together gave a warm feeling throughout his body.

When the door finally opened a few minutes later, Kagami couldn't help but wonder what took his boyfriend so long. It wasn't as if he had hid his pjs at the very bottom. Maybe he was just talking to Kuroko. The redhead just shrugs.

Kagami quickly finished washing his hair before jumping out of the shower, drying his body and hair. He slips on his sweatpants and walks out into the room, jumping into bed with the younger ace. He slips under the blankets and lays down, scooting close to the tanner male.

Without skipping a beat, Aomine wraps an arm around Kagami, nuzzling close to the redhead. They didn't say anything to each other as they just laid there in each other's arms, their eyes focused on the basketball game that was playing on the TV. Shortly after the game was over, the shadow yawns and looks at his lights.

"I am going to bed and I think you both should too," he says bluntly before turning off the TV and his light, rolling over in his bed. Kagami smiles at the other ace, reaching over to turn off the light before snuggling his face into the crook of Aomine's neck.

"Goodnight, Daiki." The redhead couldn't help but shiver when his lover's warm breath fanned over his exposed shoulder, the sound of his deep chuckle making warmth spread through his stomach in a delightful way.

"Goodnight, Taiga."

* * *

Kagami groans as a loud beeping sound wakes him up, rolling over to cuddle with Aomine, only to find him missing. Ruby eyes slowly open in search for their owner's lover, sitting up to look around the room. Kuroko was still asleep so Kagami got out of his bed as quietly as possible. He tiptoes through the hotel room, finding the tanned boy standing at the small kitchenette, making himself a cup of coffee.

The redhead smiles and steps closer, wrapping his arms around Aomine's waist before planting a good morning kiss on the boy's shoulder. Kagami could feel his boyfriend's heart beat a little faster, a light blush coming to his cheeks as Aomine chuckles.

"Looks like someone's in a good mood," the tanner male states before taking a sip from his drink, turning around to embrace the shorter player.

"Yeah," Kagami says simply, looking up into sapphire eyes, "Why were you up so early? That's not like you."

"Oh, I woke up in the middle of the night and just couldn't go back to sleep. So I just went and soaked in the sauna." Kagami inhaled deeply, sighing at how nice his lover smelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry you couldn't sleep, Ao. You could've woken me up."

"No, I wanted you to sleep," he says sweetly, kissing Kagami's forehead as he strokes his hair, "You've seemed very tired recently."

They both smile at each other and Aomine leans in to connect their lips, putting down his coffee before cupping Kagami's cheek. The redhead gently nipped at his lover's lip, a small moan slipping past his lips as Aomine rubbed his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Kagami reaches up and lets his fingers tangle themselves in the other's mess of blue hair, lightly tugging randomly as pleasure rises in his body.

"What did I tell you two last night?" Kuroko's voice asks sternly, the two of them quickly pulling away from each other, "I said 'no funny business', right?"

"We were just kissing. There's nothing wrong with that," Aomine states, smiling at his blushing tiger. He reaches over and plants one last smooch on Kagami's head before grabbing his coffee and retreating into the bathroom. Once the bathroom door was closed, Kagami turned to his shadow, a scowl coming to his face.

"I ran into Akashi and Murasakibara yesterday." The shadow just shrugs and begins to prepare himself a cup of tea, Kagami towering behind the shorter male.

"Oh, how is he?" Kuroko asks, a small smirk on his lips as his light just groans.

"Kuroko, why did you…" Kagami's voice was lowered to almost a whisper, looking back to see if Aomine was about to come out, "Why did you tell them about…"

"About you smoking?" the shadow asks, earning a hush from the bigger male, "Because I thought that they could help you. Akashi-kun used to smoke and he got over it."

"Yeah, I know. He took my cigarette and blew smoke into my face."

"So he gave you an excuse. That's awfully kind of him." The redhead grinds his teeth and grips his hair, a quiet grumble rumbling from his chest.

"That's not the point! I asked you to not tell anyone!"

"No, you told me not to tell Aomine-kun. You never said I couldn't tell Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun."

"Please tell me you didn't tell Kise," Kagami whimpers almost pitifully, a smile coming to Kuroko's face.

"No, I did not tell anyone else. I just thought since we are going to be in Kyoto for a month, maybe they could help you get clean." Before another word was said, the bathroom door swung open and Aomine's voice shattered the calm stillness.

"God, you guys are quiet. I was wondering if you had left me behind." Kagami couldn't help but to smile, watching as the bluenette let the towel drop from his hair, revealing his darker, shaggy hair.

"Please tell me you have underwear on, Aomine-kun," Kuroko says through his hands that were covering his face, making the two aces chuckle.

"Yeah, I am. I wouldn't want anyone other than Kagami to see me naked."

"Shut up, Aho and hurry up. Coach will get mad if we're late."

* * *

Kagami takes a deep breath before dunking his head underwater, following his team's routine. Since the hotel they were staying in had a pool, their coach thought it would be a great idea to do some underwater practice. He had seen his team do this when his legs were healing, but he never knew how horrible and strenuous this exercise actually was.

"Having fun swimming in the pool, Kagami?" Aomine's smug voice calls from the other side of the room, ruby eyes glancing over at the obnoxious boy, only for them to widen at the sight that was placed before him.

Aomine was standing at the edge of the diving board, wearing a tight, black speedo instead of his usual red swim trunks. A light dusting of pink made its way onto Kagami's cheeks as he grumbles internally before turning away, dunking his head underwater once more. When he resurfaced, Aomine had already jumped into the pool, his dark form swimming towards the redhead.

Kagami almost screamed as he was suddenly pulled underwater, opening his eyes when a soft hand touched his cheek. Despite the sting of the chlorinated water, Kagami kept staring at his boyfriend, both of them coming up for air at the same time. They begin to laugh, the redhead's body going stiff at the sound of his coach clearing her throat.

"I think that's enough water practice," she says with a huff, taking off her shirt to show off her own pink poka-dotted bathing suit, "Let's all take a break."

* * *

 **And done. Hope you guys like it and I'll try to update this more often. Anyways, until next time!**

 **~Sweet-Lemonade**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, another chapter posted so early/late?! (I have no idea if this will be the day after the second chapter, or like a month later.)**

* * *

Kagami sighs as he walks into the air conditioned hotel room, walking over to his bed before flopping down on it, Aomine following suit. The bluenette rolls onto his side, looking at Kagami with a sly smirk on his lips, a forked eyebrow being raised at the look he was getting.

"What is it?" he asks, letting himself grin as his boyfriend's arms wrap around him.

"Well, I was thinking that we could do something fun since Tetsu is gonna be gone for a little bit."

"Really? What's Kuroko doing?" Aomine scowls and pouts as he looks away, Kagami laughing at the childish behavior.

"Why do you care more about what Tetsu is doing than what we could do?" he asks in a mockingly sweet voice.

"I'm just curious. I just wanna make sure that we'll have enough time to be alone." Aomine's smile quickly returned as he flips them over, hovering over the now blushing redhead.

"He's visiting Akashi. Now, only think about me."

"Well, isn't someone being selfish today," Kagami teases, cupping the back of Aomine's neck as he pulls him down into a sweet kiss that quickly turned into something else. Aomine's tongue forced itself into Kagami's wet cavern, rubbing against the inside of the boy's cheek. The redhead followed the pace that Aomine had set, letting his own wet appendage explore his lover's mouth.

A low groan slipped past Kagami's slightly parted lips, his fingers threading through Aomine's soft hair, the two finally breaking apart for some much needed air.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Kagami asks, terrified that Kuroko could walk in on them at any moment. Aomine rolls his eyes and chuckles, running his fingertips all over Kagami's soft skin.

"We don't have to go all the way. Let's just play around," he says lustfully, reaching down to fondle the front of his tiger's pants. Kagami sighs as his boyfriend's hand slips into his boxers, stroking his semi-hard member. The redhead mirrors Aomine's movements, leaning his head against Aomine's shoulder as they pump each other in sync.

Soon enough, their hands went faster, dragging moans out of both of their mouths. Kagami begins sucking on the other's neck, a smirk coming to his face as Aomine lets out an especially loud groan.

"Hey, be quiet. We don't wanna be found out, do we?" the redhead asks in a sinfully seductive voice, chuckling as Aomine growls at him.

"I'll make you moan louder than me." Kagami gasps as the pad of Aomine's thumb starts to massage the tip of his cock, his other hand going to play with his abdomen, slowly moving up to his nipples. The ace grinds his teeth together to hold back any sounds that could slip out, feeling himself starting to lose as Aomine nips at his neck.

"Oh, what's this? You seem to be enjoying yourself, huh?" Aomine taunts, a low whimper slipping past his lips as Kagami uses his other hand to fondle Aomine's balls.

"Fuck, Daiki. I'm getting close." The bluenette just grunts in agreement, moving his hands faster. Kagami couldn't stop the loud cry that erupted from his chest, pleasure coursing through his body. He takes a deep, shaky breath and matches the bluenette pace, both of them panting as they near their climax.

"Taiga, I'm gonna cum!"

"M-me too!" Aomine leans in and kisses the redhead, Kagami whimpering as he feels himself at the edge.

"I'm coming!" They tear away from each other, moaning as they reach their climax, leaning into each other's arms once they come down from their orgasm. Kagami sighs and sits up, looking up at Aomine's smiling face, making Kagami's heart melt.

Kuroko had told him about the days when he never smiled and when he did, it wasn't sincere. But the smile that he shows Kagami so often is always true and sweet and never failed to make him love the ace even more.

"We should probably shower and change," Aomine states as he starts to get up, "We did forget to take our pants off."

* * *

Kagami sighs as he walks around the back of the hotel, his backpack slung over his shoulder. Once he finds a suitable place where he would be hidden, he sits down on the ground, searching through his bag for his cigs. He found his lighter without any problem, but he couldn't find what he wanted the most.

He scowls and dumps the bag out, sorting through his things in hopes of finding his smokables. Ruby eyes scan over everything, slowly widening as he realizes that his cigarettes are gone. He jumps to his feet, stuffing everything back into his pack before sneaking out from behind the hotel.

Fear began to pump through his veins as he began to think of the worst possible place they could be, hoping that they were not in the room. Kagami takes a deep breath and starts down the street, his body tensing up as he hears footsteps approaching him. He looks back, his gaze meeting Aomine's. The bluenette smiles and comes up to his side, taking Kagami's hand within his own.

"I thought you'd be out. You wanna play basketball?" he asks, Kagami smiling back at him.

"Sure. Is there a court nearby?" Aomine nods and leads him to the street court, watching as Kagami puts his backpack down. They walk into the middle of the court, the redhead biting at his lip as his head begins to ache. He takes a breath and swallows thickly around a lump that had formed in his throat.

As they start to play against each other, Kagami felt himself going slower than usual, his stomach turning in an uncomfortable manner and his head pulsing with pain. Once Aomine got to 3 points, the redhead sat down and held his face in his hands. His boyfriend walks up to him, kneeling down in front of him before planting a gentle kiss on his forehead, a frown coming to his face.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asks, Kagami feeling his face turn hot in embarrassment. He was playing so bad that Aomine thought he was sick! But… He does feel incredibly sick. The bluenette cups his hands around Kagami's cheeks, pulling his head up to look into his eyes.

"It's just a little headache. I'm fine," Kagami says weakly, his face contorting as he clutches his stomach, feeling like he was going to throw up. Aomine gasps and puts his hands on his lover's shoulders, his eyes filled with worry.

"No, you're not fine! We're going back to the hotel and you're gonna lay down and rest."

"Okay, nurse Daiki."

* * *

Kagami takes a deep breath, reaching up to remove the damp cloth that was laid across his eyes, earning a sharp "hey!" from the tanner ace in the room. Kagami scowls and huffs out a large breath, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Aomine, this is ridiculous. I'm just a little dehydrated. I don't need to be doctored like this."

"Okay then. How's your head and stomach since you've drank those three bottles of water?" The redhead presses his lips together, forming a thin line as Aomine waits for his response. When he didn't say anything, the bluenette snorts and lays down in the bed next to Kagami. "Thought so."

"Shut it. I'm gonna be alright tomorrow."

"I hope so. I don't like seeing you feeling bad." Kagami couldn't hide the dark blush that flushed his face, feeling his heart almost skip a beat.

"Stop saying embarrassing shit, Aho!" The redhead just growls and sits up as Aomine just chuckles, the cloth falling off his face. Kagami sighs as he sees his boyfriend's smiling face, scooting over to lean his head on Aomine's shoulder, closing his tired eyes as they start to cuddle.

"Aomine," he starts, hiding his face in the crook in the other's neck, "I love you."

There was a long pause, Kagami starting to feel his chest tighten. This was the first time he had ever said that to Aomine, fear starting to course through his body. What was he going to say? Was he even ready to hear that yet?

"I love you too. I love you so much, Kagami. Now go to sleep." Kagami couldn't help but to smile as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **Wow, I have failed you guys once again. I'm sorry. But also, WHOA! KAGAMI'S CIGARETTES ARE GONE! Anyways, until next time!**

 **~Sweet-Lemonade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so I reuploaded this chapter because I added more to it. I'm working on the next chapter right now and I actually hope to finish this story.**

* * *

"Why are you eating so many marshmallows? They're so sweet." Kagami just shrugs, shoving another treat into his mouth. Kuroko rolls his eyes and snatches the bag of marshmallows out of his light's hands, stuffing it into his bag.

"They're horrible for you. I'm taking them away." Aomine starts laughing as Kagami just pouts, rolling his eyes as he starts to pick at his thumbs. Aomine gently pats the redhead's hands, squeezing them as he smiles at him.

"Tetsu has a point. You've been eating a lot of sweets recently."

"So? It's not that big of a deal," Kagami defends, scratching his arm for the thousandth time that day. Aomine raises an eyebrow and reaches out to touch the redhead, only for Kagami to suddenly stop itching his skin, not wanting his boyfriend to touch him.

"Kagami, you don't like marshmallows. You don't really like sweet things in general." Before the redhead could reply, his coach speaks up. She begins to go over the plan for the day, but Kagami barely caught any of the information. His brain was working slower than usual and he could feel his eyelids start to droop. He didn't sleep the night before, his body buzzing with a new feeling of anxiety.

"Kagami-kun? Why are you just standing there?" Kagami quickly snaps out of a trance, looking down at his shadow while others began to go towards the gym. He glances around, a scowl coming to his face.

"What do you mean? What are we supposed to be doing?" Kuroko deadpans and sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Coach just explained that. How did you not hear her?" Kagami shrugs and looks to the side, trying to swallow in an attempt to relieve his sore throat.

"Where'd Aomine go?"

"Kagami-kun, is there something wrong? You're acting weird." A scowl comes to the ace's face, his lip curling up in annoyance.

"What the fuck do you mean by that? Is it because I'm just having an off day? Just leave me alone, Kuroko," he shouts, his eyes widening at his own behavior. Kuroko looked shocked and a little hurt, a pang of guilt piercing Kagami's heart. "I-I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

"I don't think you should practice today, Kagami-kun. There is obviously something bothering you. I believe that you should get into contact with Akashi-kun," the shadow says simply before walking away, Kagami looking back to see a few others staring at him with worried eyes, including Aomine. Kagami quickly averts his eyes, reaching down to itch his arm once again.

* * *

Kagami waits patiently at the large double doors, straightening his back when they finally open and a pair of maroon eyes looking at him kindly. Without a word, Akashi ushers the ace inside, having him sit down in one of the plush arm chairs in the living room.

"It is a pleasure to see you, Taiga. How have you been faring as of late?" the small male asks, handing Kagami a glass of water before sitting across from him.

"I'm fine."

"Do not lie to me, Taiga. You look like the perfect example of someone experiencing withdrawals," the captain says in an all knowing voice, smiling gently at the other teen, "So, did you take my advice and have stopped smoking?" Kagami shakes his head puts the water glass down, clenching onto his chair armrests, a look of desperation on his face.

"You've gotta help me! I don't know where my cigarettes are and it's been a week! I need a smoke!"

"Ah, I see. You've come here in hopes that I have any left over 'cancer sticks' as Daiki calls them." Kagami looks away, sighing as he lowers his head into his hands, shame washing over him.

"I know, but I don't know what to do. I can't sleep, I can't think, and I yelled at Kuroko the other day!" the redhead cries.

"Why not ask for help? I am sure Tetsuya and Daiki would love nothing more than to help you."

"Aomine can't know."

"And why is that? Do you not think he would thrilled to know that you are quitting even if it is not what you want to do?"

"I guess, but-"

"But what? What are you afraid of, Taiga?"

"I don't want him to be disappointed in me! I've lied to him about this for so long and I… I don't want him to get upset. I don't want him to worry." Akashi goes silent, looking at his phone as it vibrates on the end table next to him.

"Well, it seems that you are worrying him more by not telling him."

"Why do you say that?" Kagami asks, his tone of voice solemn and defeated.

"He just messaged me asking if you are alright." The two say nothing, Kagami finally being able to think for the first time in a week. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"I can't tell him. I don't ever want him to know that I used to smoke."

"Used to you say? Does this mean that you are going to stop for good?" Kagami nods and slowly gets to his feet, bowing to Akashi.

"Thank you, Akashi. I really needed this and… I'm sorry that I'm not telling Aomine the truth. I really just don't want him to know about a part of me that I'm ashamed of."

* * *

As the room door opens, Kagami takes a deep breath and walks in, coming face to face with an irritated Aomine. His eyebrows are drawn together and his lips are set into a hard scowl. His muscled arms are crossed over his chest and his foot is tapping in an impatient manner. Ruby eyes widen tremendously at the sight before him, his heart throbbing and his throat closing up.

"What took you so long?" Aomine demands, taking Kagami aback.

"What do you mean? I was just at Akashi's." The bluenette motions towards the window to the dark, outside world.

"Do you even know how late it is?! It's almost 10 o'clock!" Kagami shifts awkwardly on one foot, not wanting to meet his lover's gaze.

"So? We never go to bed at 10," he says quietly, watching as Aomine rubs his face with his large hand.

"That's not the point! Do you have any idea how worried I was!? What if something bad happened to you while you were coming back?!" The redhead's look of shock quickly turned into a smile, reaching out to take tanned hands into his own.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But I'm fine, so it's all good. You don't have to worry so much," Kagami chuckles as he leans in and gives his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips, watching with delight as Aomine calms down. He wraps his arms around the redhead's middle and hugs him close, inhaling his scent.

"Alright, but at least text me. I can't help but to worry whenever you're not around me. I love you."

"I love you too, Daiki."

"Wow, what a sweet display," Kuroko states blandly, not even looking up from his book, "Now can I turn off the light? I wish to go to sleep since we have to play cops and robbers tomorrow." Aomine raises an eyebrow and glances at Kagami, the look of confusion on his face making Kagami snicker.

"Why do you have to play cops and robbers?"

"Because it's part of our practice, Aomine-kun. But this will be the first time Kagami-kun will be able to play with us. Last time he was in America." The redhead cringes as he thinks of America, remembering how many times he was attacked by Alex. He wonders how Aomine will fare with her, thinking she'll probably tell him all of Kagami's fantasies and would make sure Aomine knew every kink he's ever had.

"We should just go to bed," Kagami says quickly, stripping down to his underwear before jumping into bed and laying on his side, staring at the wall as Aomine slips into bed next to him. The tanner boy quickly falls asleep once the light is turned off, Kagami's tired eyes looking off into the distance as he has to sit through another sleepless night.


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I know that I have been inactive for over a year now, but I've decided to finish this story as well as upload a new story I'm working on. Sorry you guys. I really am.**

* * *

Kagami stifles a yawn as he hides behind a thick tree, peeking out to see if any "cops" were around. The two teams have been playing this game for half an hour and only a couple of the "robbers" have been able to get away; aka Kuroko and Kagami. They are the last ones and if they're caught, the teams then switch sides.

Ruby eyes widen as a tingling sensation begins to spread through the redhead's hands. He swallows thickly and cringes, his throat dry. The sore throat has become normal for Kagami since he lost his cigarettes, but the tingling is new. He'll have to ask Akashi about that later.

"How is it that Kagami is so hard to find? I understand Kuroko, but not him!" Wakamatsu's loud voice yells out in the distance, beads of sweat forming on Kagami's brow. He looks around the woods in an attempt to find a better hiding place. He groans quietly as his head pulses with pain. He squeezes his eyes shut and rubs his temple, trying to relieve some of the ache so he can focus.

"We haven't checked over here!" Aomine shouts as the sound of footsteps get closer. The pain grows until it's almost unbearable, Kagami leaning against the tree and sliding down to the ground as he covers his face with his hands, his teeth grit together. A wave of nausea hits him at full force and he scrunches himself up as much as he can, trying to focus on anything instead of the basketball players that were fast approaching.

"I found him!" Sakurai's small voice exclaims, bowing profusely, "I'm sorry, Kagami-kun! I'm sorry!"

Kagami doesn't move, his whole body trembling as he forces himself to keep it together. More people surround him and someone kneels down to inspect the shaking player.

"What's wrong with him?" someone asks, but Kagami can't tell who it is.

"Don't touch him," Wakamatsu snaps, "Let's wait until Aomine gets his lazy ass over here." Anxiety fills the redhead at the idea of Aomine seeing him this way, his eyes widening when he hears someone gettings closer. With a groan, Kagami braces against the tree trunk behind him and gets to his feet, taking a deep breath before making himself smile slightly at the other team.

"Damn, I got caught," he says as optimistic as possible before putting his hands out as if they were going to cuff him, "Where's the jail?"

"Sakurai, take Kagami to everyone else while the rest of us look for Kuroko." With a nod, the shy boy begins to lead the redhead away. As they walk in silence, the brunette keeps glancing at Kagami's pale figure. He takes a huge gulp of air before he stops and looks at the taller ace.

"S-sorry, but you don't look like you're feeling well Kagami-kun," he practically whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut as Kagami shoots him a look, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say anything to offend you!"

"You… You didn't offend me. You don't have to say sorry."

"I'm sorry!" Kagami rolls his eyes, clicking his tongue as the boy continues to apologize. He clenches his jaw as it begins to get on his nerves.

"Whatever. Let's just go," Sakurai opens his mouth to say sorry once again when Kagami stops his in his tracks, scowling at the shooting guard, "And don't fucking apologize again!"

Ryo shrinks back, his eyes wide in surprise. The redhead sighs and rubs the bridge of his nose, growling at himself.

"Sorry, I just have a bad headache. Can we just go now?" Sakurai nods quietly and turns away, obviously hurt by what the ace had said before. Kagami sighs and just follows the shorter boy, so mad at himself for acting like this.

* * *

"Hello?" Akashi's smug voice says, Kagami scowling as he's suddenly tempted to hang up the phone, "What is it that you need, Taiga?"

"I… I have a question about…" He trails off, looking around to make sure no one is around, "About withdrawal symptoms."

"Oh? And what would you like you to know?"

"While I was practicing, my hands started tingling. Is… Is that normal?" he asks, a tiny bit of fear hidden in his voice.

"Yes. It is also normal in your feet as well. Any other symptom you have questions about?" The redhead rubs his neck, closing his eyes in shame as he covers his eyes with his free hand.

"God, Akashi. I can't do this anymore. I just feel like shit," he says with a trembling voice, "I've become such a fucking asshole. I wouldn't be surprised if Aomine started hating me like everyone else now."

"Taiga, no one hates you," the Miracle captain states sternly, "Especially not Daiki. Do not give up now. You are making great progress."

"Don't fucking lie to me! It's only been a week and a half! This is not fucking progress," Kagami almost screams, letting out a desperate whimper, "I don't want to do this anymore."

"Taiga, please don't-"

"It's not going to make a difference now. I've yelled at my friends and been nothing but a burden," he cries quietly, sniffling as he lets his head fall back into the bathroom wall, "I don't want to be here right now."

"Where are you?" Akashi asks, this being the first time Kagami has ever heard him this panicked, "I will be coming to see you and we are going out to lunch. Now, where are you so I can come get you."

"But what about-"

"I will text Tetsuya and ask him to come up with an excuse for your absence. Just tell me where you are so that I can help you."

The ace lets out a broken sob, quickly covering his mouth as he tries to calm down. Why is he feeling like this? And why does it hurt to hear Akashi so scared?

"Okay," he says in a hushed voice, "I'm in the hotel's public bathroom. I said that I didn't feel well."

"Alright, I will be there in a few minutes. I will tell Tetsuya to tell your coach that you are not well on my way there. Just hang in there, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"Of course, Taiga. You are loved by many people, especially by Daiki and the rest of the Generation of Miracles. We would all be heartbroken if something happened to you. Thank you for accepting my help. I will be there soon."

* * *

 **Hello again! I know this is quite late and all, but I am still working on this story as we speak! I hope to finish this story very soon. Also, just in case, a nicotine withdrawal symptom is depression, so I wanted to highlight that.**

 **Anyways, until next time!**

 **~Sweet-Lemonade**


End file.
